Harry Potter and the Will of Magic
by chaostheory1989
Summary: After a new prophesy, Harry and Ginny are granted unimaginable powers by Magic itself. A One shot superHarry


_Authors note: I wrote this on a whim when ideas for Avatar of Gaia weren't flowing very freely. I wanted to find a viable work around for my self-imposed rule of energy limitation. In Avatars of Gaia, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny will spend months as their bodies are broken down by magic, until the bodies are converted in to magic. I did not want to have them become instantly god/goddess like. In this, I wanted to play with what they could become, without the entire struggle._

_Giving Harry these abilities is a theme I love to play with, most of my as yet unannounced stories feature Harry with something that makes him different, and I like to think that most of them are somewhat new to the fanfiction community. I will let then trickle out over time._

_Anyway, on with the story._

**Harry Potter and the Will of Magic**

_Magic, it is said, is not simply a force of nature, like gravity. Magic is sentient, it knows on a fundamental level when its being has been perverted by one who can access it._

_When things got too bad, it acted._

Harry sighed as he looked out of the window of the Divination class room. The heavy perfumes had faded from his consciousness as he watched the trees swaying in the distance. His attention, however, was diverted to Trelawney. He heard her talking in the same throaty voice she had spoken in his third year.

"_The Will of Magic approaches. He shall select His eternal Lord and Lady both scarred by The Cur and The Cur shall fall. The Will of Magic approaches."_

She managed to continue on as per normal for a second before Harry pointed his wand at the exit and sealed it before yelling for Fawkes.

The girls would have appreciated the majestic bird if they were not hurrying to the door when it appeared in a ball of fire.

'Bring Dumbledore here please. It's an emergency.

Albus sighed as he looked at Harry.

'Are you certain that is what she said Harry?'

Harry nodded.

'Those were her exact words Professor.'

Dumbledore sighed again.

'Harry, when one studies the field of Magical Theory, one is told to never think of magic as a force, but as if magic is a person, vastly smarter and more powerful then anyone. That is what "The Will of Magic" that is mentioned means; the power behind magic. As for selecting a Lord and Lady, scarred by The Cur, I believe this Cur to be Voldemort, and I know of only two surviving people scarred by him personally, and I'm talking to one of them.'

Harry's jaw dropped as his eyes lost focus, he knew the other: Ginny, who still had the occasional nightmares that sometimes woke her fellow Sixth years.

'We need to get Ginny here Professor.'

Dumbledore finally smiled.

Ginny shifted nervously in her seat, Harry's warm hand enclosing her own, providing a modicum of comfort.

'Miss Weasley, something has happened in the Seventh Year NEWT class that concerns you and Mr Potter. A prophesy was made, and it referred to The Will of Magic selecting a Lord and a Lady. It referred to them as "scarred by The Cur", who we believe to be…'

Ginny's face was white, her eyes wide.

'It's Tom isn't it?'

Dumbledore just nodded.

Harry sat in one of the over stuffed chairs in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny leaning against his side. Both were worried about the new prophesy. The Lord and Lady were called the Eternal Lord and Lady. Neither had dreams of immortality, they wanted to grow old and pass beyond to join their lost loved ones, to live forever as their family and friends grew old and died sounded like Hell.

It started slowly, a slight tingling in their stomachs that slowly grew. The light came next; starting from their eyes and covering their bodies in a gently golden caress. By now Harry and Ginny's eyes were aglow with power, drowning out their original eye colour. Ron watched cautiously when Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall walked over. Dumbledore went to open his mouth, but Ginny cut him off.

'Albus, we need to visit the veil in The Ministry.'

The voice she spoke with seemed to echo from a great distance, suffused with power, Dumbledore could only nod.

Harry waved his hand over the black veil, muttering softly as Ginny looked over the few gathered people.

'We won't be long.'

Harry turned and smiled at them all, before he and Ginny stepped through the vale.

Nary five seconds had passed when the veil began to flutter slightly, before a figure stepped out. His stunning green eyes shone with power as his long obsidian hair fluttered in a forgotten breeze. His finely chiselled chest and abs were on plain show with strips of gold silk wrapped around his waist, forming tight fitting trousers. The crowd gaped, a very prominent blush on Tonks' face as her eyes trailed over his upper body.

An already dumbstruck crowd almost fainted as a second figure walked out. Her main of fiery red hair cascaded down to her slim waist, her succulent chocolate eyes sparkling on a level even Dumbledore could not attain. Her athletic and well toned body, adorned in porcelain white skin, was wrapped in the same golden silk as the other figure, hiding some areas, but leaving larges swathes of skin on show. Her delicate pink lips curved in to a soft smile.

'It's been too long; at least it has been for us.'

Dumbledore could not stop gaping at the two figures in front of him.

'Harry, Ginny?'

Harry smiled as he walked over.

'Albus, it has been far too long since I last saw you.'

'What, What do you mean Harry? You've been gone, not five seconds.'

Ginny laughed as she walked over.

'Five seconds to you Albus, we've been gone close to three thousand years, give or take a few decades. We spoke with someone you miss by the way Albus: Ariana. She has a message for you.'

Ginny's voice changed from her own soft and silken tones, to that of a much younger girl with a higher pitched voice.

'I forgive you Al; I never blamed you in the first place. Now go and talk to Abe, I know you miss him.'

For the first time in many decades, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore fainted.

Ron and Hermione walked in to the Gryffindor Common Room and gasped when they saw Harry and Ginny. After a few minutes, Ron broke the silence.

'Bloody Hell Ginny; why not just walk around naked?'

Ginny snorted as she looked at Ron.

'Believe it or not Ron: this is the most clothing I've worn in about three hundred years. Before we came back from the Otherside, Harry and I just sat and meditated in the forest of the Fallen for three hundred years and what we had on just disintegrated in the elements there. Then about a thousand years ago, we spent a few decades visiting a tribe of Magic Bearers in a wild area of Otherside, who believed that, in order to properly use magic you should be clad in only the wind.'

Harry claimed at seat, putting his bare feet up on the arm.

'Believe it or not, but these are our formal clothes. When we went through the veil, we were dragged to the Central Tower, or as I liked to call it at the time "the tower of power". We were presented to the physical manifestation of Magic, who had chosen to appear as a young girl at the time, we were told to head to or compound and burn our clothes and await a maid to bring us our new state clothes.'

Ginny snorted as she looked around, many of the male students were eyeing her with hungry eyes, mirrored by the females eyeing Harry.'

Hermione finally broke her silence.

'How long were you beyond the veil, and why do you look the same?'

'We were there for three thousand years. Well, roughly three thousand. We look the same because we're Eternal. No need to eat, no need to sleep, we will never age nor will we die.'

Ron's mouth dropped as Hermione started to tear up.

'You'll have to watch us grow old and die won't you.'

It wasn't a question, and Ginny and Harry merely nodded.

'When you die, your magic, which is what makes your soul, will go to the Otherside. On that side, you live there for a while depending on how you died, and then you get sent back. Sure the packaging will change, but the mind won't. Ron, I happen to know that you were a rather pretty young woman from Egypt about four hundred years ago.'

Ron spluttered as Ginny laughed.

Dumbledore sighed as he looked out of the windows of his office. He looked around at a sound; slowly Harry and Ginny were rising from the floor, their eyes closed and their faces lowered.

"Albus, over our long lives, we have gained incite in to magic. In truth there is no split between black and white. Even a Horcrux isn't dark, per se."

Harry's twinkling eyes locked on to Dumbledore as he spoke. Though Ginny picked up from where he left off next.

"Horcrux comes from the Sumerian Soul Pendent. They were used to bind two people together. Others later found a way to force a solo split over a Sumerian Life Binding, leading to the side effect of a sort of immortality."

"Rowena Ravenclaw was the developer of Cruciatus, as a form of physical therapy, though most learnt to use it for torture."

Ginny took a seat as Harry spoke, and then said.

"Avada Kedavra was created by Godric Gryffindor, not to kill but as a survival tool. It's a water purification spell, though it was found to kill by Godric's son, who thought it would be a good scare tactic for Salazar Slytherins daughter."

Harry finally sat.

"Though with that being said; Tom is a crime against Magic, against the natural order, and an abomination, one we need to remedy."

Dumbledore sighed as he looked between the two.

"What do you intend to do?"

Harry shrugged.

"We'll just go and end Tom. It's that simple."

Dumbledore rubbed his temples.

"He'll kill you Harry, you must still obey the laws of magic, and an Avada Kedavra will kill you."

Harry shook his head.

"It will expunge all magic from my body, just as it normally does. However, my soul is not bound in here. We both live in the magic around us, too sparse and diffuse to properly expunge."

Again, Dumbledore sighed.

"Take your time and plan it out."

Ginny's body flared with magic, her body fading out of view and filling the room with her crushing power.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, do not presume we are jumping in with no plans. We are ageless, and have had three millennia to plan this out!"

Slowly, Ginny began to remerge in her seat.

"This insurrection ends today."

With that Harry and Ginny just vanished.

Severus Snape looked up from his cauldron when a gold mist appeared and slowly condensed in to Potter and Weasley.

"Severus Snape, due to a glowing, if tainted, recommendation by Lilly Potter, your life will be spared from the end of the Death Eaters. Know that your reactions towards Harry did little to endear yourself to us, and were it not your self sacrificing espionage work with in Lord Voldemort's Inner Circle, we would not afford you this lenience. Know this, you need to change. You held detest of the father, on to the son. You did not see his mother in him."

Snape let out an agonised yell as the Dark Mark on his arm burnt. The pain was worse than the usual calls, going down to the bone. When it faded, Snape lifted his sleeve and saw that his Dark Mark was gone. It did not leave his arm bare however. In place of the snake tongued skull was a lurid green lightning bolt.

"That will burn ever so slightly whenever you are favouring your own. However it provides comfort when you treat all fairly. As you learn your lesson, the magic will fade. How long it takes is up to you."

With their bit said, the two immortals just faded from view.

A gold mist formed on top of Riddle Manor, slowly collecting in to two separate bodies.

"Should we get this party started?"

Harry grinned in reply to Ginny and with a simple wave of his hand; a bright gold dome covered the property. In a second the figures leapt from their vantage point and strolled calmly through the door.

Lord Voldemort was on his feet the second his wards fell; his Death Eaters looked around in confusion.

"Someone dares attack Lord Voldemort?"

The doors to the grand hall were thrown open by a blast of gold magic.

"Someone does, indeed, dare attack you Tom. We come baring a message from Magic: Eat shit and die."

Harry Potter and the Weasley girl calmly walked in, smirking playfully.

"How droll, have you come here to die Potter?"

Harry spread his arms wide.

"We'll see, how about a free shot; the first and last one?"

Voldemort smiled as he lifted his wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Avada Kedavra."

The green light flew inexorably at the bared chest of Harry Potter, but when it struck, he did not drop down like some puppet that had lost its strings. He vanished in a golden mist which floated around the room like a fog, leaving behind just a pile of silk where he stood.

"Bad move."

Voldemort snarled at the girl in front of him, openly mocking him.

"What do you expect from a child, Ginny?"

The mist shot back in to place, revealing Harry Potter in all his glory.

Voldemort glared at Harry.

"Stop this trickery and step in to the open like a wizard, Potter."

Ginny smirked.

"We are in the open, you damn fool."

Voldemort snarled and cast an Avada Kedavra at Ginny, who just burst in to a golden mist like Harry did.

"Is the young one throwing a hissy fit, do you think?"

Harry laughed slightly as he looked at the arrayed Death Eaters.

"He's not used to the depths of magic that is out of his reach."

Voldemort snarled again.

"I have delved the depths of magic, deeper than any one has ever dared to do before."

The mist once again collected, though it did not gather on the pile of silk Ginny left behind, but upon the throne that Voldemort had vacated, her legs thrown over one arm and her back resting on the other.

"You are speaking to the physical embodiments of Magic; The Eternal Lord and Lady of Magi. Your "vast" depths of knowledge are but a tiny drip in the ethereal sea of magic."

Slowly, Harry started to walk forward.

"You have taken magic to places it should not go to."

Voldemort sneered at Harry.

"There are no pathetic divisions in magic, Potter, merely power and those too weak to use it."

Ginny laughed slightly as she stood up.

"You're right on one thing; there is no dark or light magic. Those are created by humans. What you have done is more than a crime to this, and every, society. You have committed a crime against Magic itself."

Voldemort felt a thrill of fear run down his spine.

"Such crimes are necessary. I must live forever."

Harry shook his head sadly as Death Eaters began to fall to their knees in agony.

"That is your worst crime, Tom. Magic gives and Magic takes. It is Magic that gave your life, and you deprive Magic the natural order."

Ginny, too, shook her head sadly.

"For many crimes, Magic would be forgiving. Amongst those is the artificial lengthening of a life, so long as it still permits death. You are beyond death, and for that, magic does not forgive."

Harry nodded as Ginny waved her hand and six orbs of dark light flew through the walls and in to Voldemort, restoring a grey haired Tom Marvolo Riddle.

"When Magic forgives; you spend a few thousand years on the Otherside, and then return to a new body. Your crime is not that."

Ginny once again sat on Voldemort's throne, her legs crossed demurely, looking every bit like an Empress regarding a simple peasant, Harry soon joined her as Death Eaters started to die, screams of agony just stopping.

Tom could feel it. Like he had not felt fear in many decades, he felt his age.

"What have you done to me?"

Harry smiled as a second throne appeared.

"Your soul is whole, as it should have been. There is no perverted Sumerian Soul Bond to sustain you."

Ginny waved her hand, and the black throne turned in to an intricate Platinum throne to match Harry's.

"It is now that we must pass judgement. This is not something we take lightly. A principle law in magic is: nothing can ever be destroyed, only converted. Only we are able to contravene this one law. Tom Marvolo Riddle, by the unwavering word of Magic: for the crime of perverting the true course of the natural order, we sentence you to complete destruction. All that you are, and all that you will be, will vanish, never to return."

In a scream of horror, Tom Marvolo Riddle merely faded from existence.

Albus blinked in shock as Harry and Ginny reappeared in front of his desk.

"He's gone. There's no chance he can be brought back either."

Albus let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded.

"We removed him from existence. There is no body, or soul. His magic has been absorbed and will be purified."

Albus nodded slowly.

"Now we must deal with his followers."

"They're dead too. The only Death Eaters alive are the ones that were forced in to it, or served in your Order."

Dumbledore sagged in relief.

"It's over, it's really over. I never thought I'd live to see the end of it. I thought Tom would have me killed long before the end."

Two Hundred Years Later

Harry stood up with a barely suppressed groan. After over a century of inactivity, even a metaphysical body can feel sore. He glanced over at Ginny, who was just coming around from her own meditation.

"Magic damned, I forgot how sore accumulated energy can be."

Harry nodded as he stretched his body, shifting any motionless magic.

"I wonder how different the world is, two centuries after we stopped Tom, now the world knows about magic."

Ginny just shrugged.

"The only way we can know, is to go out and have an adventure."

Harry could only smile.

* * *

Final Note: This story has been sitting on my flash drive since March 2010. Most of that time, however was spent working on the prologue. It went through many iterations, from Harry and Ginny sitting in a golden pyramid on the former site of Riddle Manor, run as a church by the grandson of Ron and Hermione, to Harry and Ginny over looking a world that is entirely clothing optional, growing from the "Skyclad" area of Wicca.

In the end, I settled on the short, but light and hopeful mention of future adventures. I do not intend to write more for this. I have spent far too long between chapters of Avatars of Gaia.


End file.
